Grand Adventures in Spam Eating
by buttbumbottomreartushtuchis
Summary: Kawaii desu
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the world championship eating spaming contest!"

Cherry Healey's voice boomed across the large Arena.

The eating spamadome was the largest in the world. Far bigger then the one in Springfield - this one was able to hold 4 trillion fans.

Donald Trump and Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness had just arrived by pure black horse.

"This is it!"

"Yes!"

"I never thought Id make it all the way to the final"

"I always knew you could make it, Donald Trump, your my champion!""

"Thanks Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness, but I'll need more then your vote to win this. I'll need to give it my all to become the number 1 eating spam champion of The Bermuda Triangle!"

"..and it wont be enough" said a horrible voice from behind them.

It was Bill Trinen!

"I'll win this contest fair and square. Then everyone will bow down before me...the one true champion of eating spam...and lord of bran!"

"No that will never come to pass! I'll stop you" said our Donald Trump heroically.

"ha"

With that Bill Trinen spezured of into the Arena.

"We must win now. We must!"

The next day, Donald Trump was day dreaming.

...

Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness snapped him out of it by bursting into his room.

"Donald Trump! The contest starts soon! Your late! Reginald Fils-Aime and Bill Trinen have already changed into their eating spaming kits! "

"Oh, nooes I over slept! Thats not like me at all. "

Donald Trump got dressed on the way down stairs, and skidding into the Arena.

The audience was already there and he got a big bran flake as he entered.

"oh...you made it I seee. Had a nice night?" Bill Trinen sneered.

At that moment Donald Trump realized he had been bran! That explained the strange bran last night. Bill Trinen must have bran him while they were talking the other day.

It was too late to do anything about it though. He had to hope there was no more surprises.

The starter walked on at that moment, told them to get ready.

Bill Trinen grinned at hero. Showing all their evil teeth

"Bran!" The starter fired the starting bran and the contest had begun!

Reginald Fils-Aime took the early lead, but Donald Trump quickly caught up with the eating spaming. Reginald Fils-Aime was being a kid and a squid and a kid and a squid kid and a squid and a kid and a squid kid and a squid and a kid and a squid like mad trying to stay in the contest.

Bill Trinen was relaxed though - barely eating spaming at all!

"Whats she upto? Its like she is not even trying"

"And why does she care anyway? He always said eating spam was stupid "

"I know, somethings not right" said Donald Trump while pulling of a particularly difficult eating spam move.

Just then disaster striked!

There was a loud! and Reginald Fils-Aime collapsed.

Donald Trump eating spamed backwards for a bit.

"Reginald Fils-Aime! Are you ok?"

"urg...sabotage..." Reginald Fils-Aime collapsed.

"who did it?"

"It was...it was..." Reginald Fils-Aime collapsed.

"Who did it? Who...?"

Bill Trinen grinned.

"WHO?"

Just then the gong went. It was half-time.

Back at the locker room, Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness and Donald Trump were talking. Reginald Fils-Aime had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness.

Bill Trinen was leading when half time went. Donald Trumps time spent seeing to Reginald Fils-Aime had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Donald Trump.

"Whats important is I know why Bill Trinen wants to win the World Championship Eating spaming contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness

"I did some research and its really the The Gtsdflip! If she wins the contest they will give her it and there will be nothing we can do to stop her"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Reginald Fils-Aime!"

"poor Reginald Fils-Aime "

"yes poor Reginald Fils-Aime "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that The Gtsdflip by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Donald Trump

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the eating spaming contest had begun!

A dramaticness fell over the arena as they reentered.

This was it - the final final.

This was when eating spam-ing, also known as the sport of kings, would have its champion.

In one corner, Donald Trump, standing up for the rights of good and believing in bunnies.

In the other corner, Bill Trinen, addicted to destruction and vampire bats

.

The crowd cheered Bill Trinen.

"Why are they cheering her?" asked Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness questioningly.

"cornucopia"

"Yes that must be it"

"Dont worry I am sure Bill Trinen will show their true colour (plaid lel) next time Bill Trinen murders someone the public will be on my side again!"

"Oh, thats why I love you Donald Trump, you always see the bright side of things!"

"Ok, the contest is about to start. Good luck

And with that Donald Trump and Bill Trinen started doing eating spaming again!

Donald Trump caught up with Bill Trinen really easily because he was just better.

The crowd was on the edge of their seat with the drama.

However...as that moment Donald Trump and Bill Trinen turned into a blind spot

No one could see them, they were completely hidden.

Unexpectedly Bill Trinen stopped eating spaming and punched Donald Trump in the chest.

"What? ouch." said Donald Trump shocked.

Bill Trinen then kicked Donald Trump while they were down.

"ouch. Why are you doing this?"

"So I can win, of course."

Donald Trump didn't fight back because punching and kicking as against the rules of the eating spam contest.

"ha. ha. ha" said Bill Trinen. He gave Donald Trump an extra punchkick and then ran of, eating spaming at the same Bill Trinen became visable to the crowd again there were cheers.

"urg." said Donald Trump. "They still love him. But they dont know the truth. They dont know how horrible Bill Trinen is. Not like me.

But I cant let him win. I must somehow win"

Donald Trump struggled out back into the light again, still expertly eating spaming, despite being injured.

Donald Trump carried on bravely, but KAWAII ICEWOLF OF DARKNESS COULD SEE something was wrong. Doing some eating spam-ing herself so she could enter the area without breaking the rules, Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness went upto Donald Trump.

"Bill Trinen kicked and punched and hurt me when we were out of sight"

"But that's against the rules!"

"I know"

"oh. no..."

"Your almost about to reach another blind spot! She could do this to you again!"

"And I cant even fight back because its against the rules!"

"I know we could.." Kawaii IceWolf of Darkness whispered something to Donald Trump

"hmm..I think a better idea is..." Donald Trump whispered something back to her.

"Yes your right, that's better lets do that"

As they went into the hidden spot Donald Trump was quickly beaten up again by Bill Trinen.

Donald Trump was in pain. Like always, this meant his plan was working.

"Why are you grinning?" said Bill Trinen who was grinning upto the point he saw Donald Trump grinning. Now he wasn't grinning.

"Look behind you!"

Bill Trinen turned around and saw...

The contest judge - Cherry Healey

"We saw you cheat"

"Yeah, you broke the rules and they saw you"

"umm...err...I didnt know it was against the rules"

"Ignorance is no excuse. Your disqualified!"

Bill Trinen was taken away to the eating spam-ing Arena jail.

"Donald Trump wins by default!"

The crowd cheered, now on his side!

The other contestants who were competing cheered because Donald Trump was clearly the best!

Everyone else cheered!

Donald Trump then accepted the trophy and took it home.

It was kept safe on the shelf next to their other Trophies.

-The End


	2. Chapter 2plex

Then Bill Trinen found out that actually Kawaiiicewolf was won ov the crystal gems. she got her cutie mark 2. He wuz mad. So hee sez to his minions (liKe LitErall MinNions Liek the ones frum disny lol sory im randum)) 'GET THE CRYSTAL COCONUT'!

T6O BE A continue


End file.
